Step Into Hell
by Pirate Cap'n Spazz
Summary: When Link has an awful dream about Linebeck, she goes to find out if he's OK or not. Yes, I did say 'she' FemLinkxLinebeck
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes~!** So, you really need to read this first, lol. This, like most of my fics, is based off a dream that I had. In this dream, Link was female, and so he will be a she in this fanfic as well. :) Not too confusing yet, I hope? Another thing was it seemed that the world from Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass are mixed together, not separate like they are in the games.

* * *

_**Step Into Hell**_

_Chapter One_

"Link!" a voice called out in the confusion. She turned, her heart stopping at the sight before her. A monster larger than any she has ever fought, more frightening than Bellum and Ganon put together, stood before her with Linebeck in its claws. "Link!" he called out to her again, reaching towards her, fear and desperation etched onto his face.

"Linebeck!" she screamed, dropping her sword and running towards him, reaching out for him.

The monster laughed and tossed Linebeck into the air, devouring him in one gulp. Link froze in her tracks and screamed while falling to her knees.

She continued screaming, or so she thought, as she shot straight up in bed. _Just... Just a dream,_ she thought shakily. Despite relief washing over her from waking up, a feeling of dread remained clutching at her heart.

She stretched and peeked out her window. It was almost dawn, the moon was starting to set. She hopped out of bed and pressed her hands against the glass, looking out over the sleeping village. What was that dream? An omen? Her thoughts were frenzied and confused while her heart was still racing. How long has it been since she has last seen Linebeck anyway? Why would she be dreaming about him after so long?

"Something still feels off," she sighed to herself. She went back to bed, hoping for no more nightmares.

The sun poked its way through the shades and brought Link out of her dreamless sleep. She was thankful for no more nightmares, but she still felt edgy, still felt that something was wrong.

"Neechaaaan~!" she heard Aryll before the girl even made it to her room. "Neechan! Granny says its time to get up!"

Link sighed and cupped her face in her hand. "I know. I'm up."

"You OK, Neechan?" Aryll tilted her head, clearly concerned about her older sister.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream I'm getting over," she replied. "I'll be down in a minute."

Aryll nodded and ran back out of Link's room. She was all ready a teenager but still acted like she was seven years old. Perhaps not having to save the world twice will do that to you. Link looked at herself in the mirror. She suddenly felt very jaded and jealous of her younger sister.

While Aryll was playing and behaving like a little girl should, Link was out sailing the world, saving it from Ganon and then again from Bellum. Her adolescence and teenage years were taken from her. Link sighed. She hated getting in these moods. She was chosen by the Goddesses to be the Hero, like Tetra was chosen to be the Princess. That thought brought a smile back to Link's face. She could not see Tetra as a refined and proper lady. She was certain Tetra would kill to have her role instead.

"I wonder how Tetra is doing?" she wondered out loud. Knowing Tetra, she was out sailing, being a raucous pirate as per usual while Link returned home to resume a 'normal' life. "Maybe I had that dream because I was bored?"

_That dream..._ It was terrifying. She had never been so scared for another person in her entire life. _Maybe I'll take a trip. See how Linebeck is doing._ She nodded to herself. "It'll calm me down at least."

Finalizing her decision to visit Linebeck, Link packed her bag and went downstairs to tell her grandmother.

"Granny?" Link's voice sounded small and frightened. She fiddled with the end of her hat when the older woman turned towards her. "I'm going to go visit Linebeck. I'll be back in a few days."

Granny just smiled and nodded. "Be safe dear," she said, planting a kiss on her forehead. Why was _that_ so scary? Maybe she was afraid that Granny would say no? Make her stay here? Then again as far as Granny knew, Linebeck and her were just friends. Not many knew what their relationship was really like.

It was easy enough to leave without Aryll finding out. Getting a ship to Mercay, however, was a harder task. Many were eager to take the fabled Hero wherever she pleased, but finding the fisherman or the merchant going where she _needed_ to go was a task in itself.

She found a ship, but it seemed a bit shady. The captain certainly did not seem to be of the most reputable type. But she needed to get to Mercay, no matter the cost. The ship was large, old, and filled to the brim with what she could only imagine was ill gotten gains. She spent most of her time on deck, away from the crew. The sea breeze felt good. The notion of adventure made her feel more like her old self. Perhaps trying to have a 'normal' life just wasn't for her?

"So, the rumor's true." Instinctively, Link's hand shot for her sword as she turned around. The dark haired man held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Whoa, slow down there, Hero, I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"Dark Link," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I work for this ship," he replied, leaning against the railing. "And it's Damien now, by the way."

"You 'work' for this ship?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied. "After you let me go I wandered a bit until I found something I partially enjoy."

Link turned back towards the ocean, watching the water and the waves. Damien broke the silence. "So what brings you to _this_ ship?"

"I'm looking for Linebeck," she admitted right away.

"Linebeck? Why?" Damien sounded genuinely surprised. "Does he owe you money or something?"

"No. I... Had a dream. An omen," she looked down at her hands. "It wasn't good and I wanted to visit, just to make sure things are OK."

"What was the dream?"

"The scariest thing I've ever experienced. I would rather face Ganon and Bellum at once instead of the thing in my dream."

"That doesn't really answer my question," he sighed.

"A monster ate him," Link said quietly. "It was so scary. I don't think I've ever been that afraid in my life before."

"A dream is just that, Hero. A dream. Why are you so concerned about him?

"You wouldn't understand," Link muttered and turned away, meandering below deck to her room. _Stupid Dark Link. Stupid Damien,_ she fumed. _What's he know?_ She leaned against a wall and held her face in her hands. She wanted to get to her room before a break down, but the Goddesses did not seem to want to grant her that one request.

"_Now_ what's wrong?" it was Damien again. "Don't tell me you're getting seasick."

"No, its the sound of your voice making me sick," she replied through her hands.

"Look, I know we haven't exactly been on friendly terms since we've met, but you can be honest with me. I'm not out to kill you anymore."

"Just... Leave me be," her voice was small and weak sounding to her ears as she was sure it must have sounded that way to Damien. She pushed herself off the wall to continue on her way when her wrist was grabbed. "Let go," her voice was now shaking, threatening tears.

"Not until I find out what's going on. Being cryptic like this is not you and it has me curious," he admitted, trying to turn Link around to face him. "Just be straight with me and I'll leave you alone."

"I was straight with you," she sighed. "I had a scary dream and now I'm checking up on a friend to make sure it wasn't some sort of omen! Goddesses!" Link threw her hands up and turned around, resuming her trek to her room.

"You take me for a fool, don't you?" his voice was dangerous. "I lived in your shadow for a good portion of your time on Linebeck's ship."

To his surprise, Link just laughed. She turned towards him with her hands on her hips and a stupid grin on her face. "Then you should know why I'm really going to see him."

While he was thinking of something to say, she turned around and finally got to her room. It was a small private room with only a bed and a desk. She sank onto the bed and held the pillow to her chest. She forgot that Dark Link _Er, Damien..._ she corrected herself, had been spying on her, waiting to strike. A parting gift from Ganon right before she sent him back to the Abyss. How much did he really know? Or was that all a bluff?

"Whatever," she mumbled into the pillow. _I'll just avoid him for the rest of the trip._ Which was easier said than done. It seemed like everywhere she turned, he was right there. Completely not his fault she tried convincing herself. No matter how big a ship may be, you're going to run into each other she tried telling herself.

Finally, Mercay was in sight. Excited, Link stayed on deck for most of the day, watching the tiny piece of land get larger and larger with each passing minute. Her heart pounded from the excitement and dread she was feeling. Most likely nothing happened and it really was just a bad dream. She giggled to herself, imagining that Linebeck would think she came all this way for nothing and refusing to give her a lift back home. Then her thoughts turned dark. What if something had happened? What would she find? The S.S. Linebeck quiet, abandoned. She could see herself going below deck and finding everything in disarray, blood splattered everywhere. She prayed to the Goddesses that the latter was not true.

Once docked, Link was the first one off the ship. She made her way quickly through the port, trying to find the familiar ship of her teenage years. She found it, at the end of the pier, on a small, lonely dock. She called out Linebeck's name, cautiously boarding the vessel. There was no answer to her calls. No one was in the steer house, all that left was below the deck. Swallowing her fear, Link slowly walked down the steps, still calling Linebeck's name. Again, she found no one and nothing out of the ordinary. The entire ship was empty.

Leaving the ship, Link ran into town, checking each of the milk bars. He was not there either and no one had seen him for a couple days. Perplexed, Link wandered outside of town towards the Temple of the Ocean King. Maybe he's there? Trying to find some left over loot? The pathway up to the Temple was not hard to find, nor were the small monsters hard to fight. The sun was setting when Link finally arrived at the Temple's entrance.

Nostalgia misted Link's eyes. This was where she first met Linebeck and she half expected him to be stuck in the same trap. _How long ago was it that I first ran in here?_ She mused as she pushed open the familiar wooden doors. _I was what? Fourteen? Fifteen at the time?_ She smiled at the familiarity at the main entrance. The lonesome skeletons laid where they were last time she was here and the ethereal lights continued to cast the room in an eerie, but warm light. At the far end the Phantom Hourglass was on its pedestal, filled with its magic sand. She left it where it was, after Bellum had been defeated the curse on this Temple was lifted and the life would no longer be sucked out of you. Hopefully the Knights were gone as well.

Her footsteps echoed softly as she slowly made her way down the stone stairwell. Light was seen at the end of the stairwell, the safe zones from when the Temple was cursed. Its soft violet light enveloped Link as she stepped onto the blessed tile. She could not sense any malcontent in this room but that did not stop her from checking each corner. The Knights could still be patrolling and she was in no mood to deal with them.

There was nothing on this level. Link gave a heavy sigh. She had hoped that if Linebeck was here he would not have ventured far into the Temple, but how would she know if she did not check each level herself? She figured he probably thought the further down the more treasure there would be. Further down she wandered through the Temple of the Ocean King with no trace of Linebeck. Giving up, she turned to head out when she heard a noise. Someone else was here with her. Her heart pounding, Link turned the corner and found a blue mass huddled over, rifling through what looked like a chest.

"Linebeck?" she called out cautiously. The blue mass moved and a human head peeked out over what would have been a shoulder. "Ah! It is you!"

She ran and tackled the older man, tears brimming in her eyes. She was ecstatic, relieved, and oh so very happy. She had to control her breathing for a few seconds to keep herself from crying.

"You come all this way just to see me?" Linebeck grinned. "Its been a while, hasn't it? You actually have a figure now!"

"Come on, is that _really_ the first thing you're going to say to me?" Link pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to hide her body. "I was worried, I had this weird, terrible dream that felt like an omen. I had to come see if you were all right."

"I appreciate the concern, really," he patted her on the head. "But wouldn't it help if I was Linebeck?"

"What?" she could barely get out as an excruciating pain erupted from her left shoulder down across her chest under her right breast. She screamed and clutched herself, falling over. Linebeck laughed a good, hearty chuckle while his form changed ever so slightly. Was it the pain? Or did his eyes turn a different color? Was he always that lanky? It was becoming harder and harder to see straight, to even think.

She thought her name was called but her head was so heavy, she could not lift it up to look. She did see the maniacal grin on Lineback's face turn into a scowl. "Oh look, your shadow has come to rescue you," she thought he said. "But he's not really _your_ shadow is he?"

His mouth kept moving but Link could not hear anything more, everything was fading, getting colder, until it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes~!** So, you really need to read this first, lol. This, like most of my fics, is based off a dream that I had. In this dream, Link was female, and so he will be a she in this fanfic as well. :) Not too confusing yet, I hope? Another thing was it seemed that the world from Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass are mixed together, not separate like they are in the games.

I haven't read any fics with a FemLink and I wasn't about to search through 600+ pages on to find one. Hopefully, she isn't being too Mary Sueish and is staying with Link's character. Just more PMSy, ha ha! And I'm totally working on how Dark Link is supposed to be. I wanted to give him an actual name, like he separated himself from what he was. I hope that makes sense?

* * *

_**Step Into Hell**_

_Chapter Two_

The sound of waves and seagulls lulled Link out of the black that had consumed her. She was warm and felt safe. Slightly annoyed that the seagulls had roused her from her slumber but it was better that they woke her than Linebeck. He would just bang the door open and start hassling her.

The thought stopped her heart. She burrowed herself deeper into the pillows and blankets, trying to convince herself that she had another dream. With a shaky hand, she touched her chest and a sob escaped her throat. She felt bandages and they went across her entire chest. _So it really did happen,_ she thought miserably. That could not have really been Linebeck though. Right? He would never hurt her, right? Where she was was not helping her thoughts much either. She knew this smell, this bed. It was _his_ and that made her hurt even more. Who brought her here? Did they bring her here to suffer? To rub into her face that which she could no longer have?

Slowly, tenderly, she sat herself up and took a cautious look around the room. She had been right, she was in Linebeck's room. _Why here?_ She was miserable. She would have preferred the other, smaller bed room. The last time she was in here, her heart was broken. The Goddesses were playing a cruel game on her, placing her back in here. Link was brought out of her reverie by a short rapping at the door. She stared intently, her heart pounding in her ears, wondering who was on the other side of the door.

"Oh, you're awake," it was Damien. "I was coming to check up on your wound."

"Why," her voice cracked. "Why did you bring me here? Why not the other bedroom? Or an inn?"

Damien stared dumbly at Link. She continued to glare as his mouth moved open and shut. Tired of waiting for him to speak she rolled her eyes and gingerly got out of bed. She had to get out of _his_ room at the very least. She got down the hall and to the small kitchen before her head started swimming and she needed to sit. She sat with her head in her hands, trying to will the throbbing to go down.

Damien followed her shortly and sat roughly in the chair across from her. _"Look, _I understand you're upset, bu-"

"_Upset?"_ Link interrupted. "Upset doesn't even _begin_ to describe what I'm feeling! I go to find Linebeck, to make sure he's OK, and then he does _this!"_

Damien sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "It wasn't him," he said almost too softly.

"What? The what was that? A shadow? Like you?" she covered her mouth with both hands after what she had said. "I'm sorry, Damien, I.."

"It's fine," his tone was harsh. "But no, he's not like me. Last time I checked, I didn't have shark teeth."

Link made a face and imagined Linebeck with sharp teeth, she was slightly thankful that the image in her mind was more comedic than anything. "Then what do you think it was?"

"No idea," he sighed. "Best wait for you to heal up before we go after him again, though."

"Whoa, wait a second. _We?_ Nuh-uh, I'm doing this alone," Link slammed her fist onto the table.

"Alone?" he laughed. "Yeah, that went real well! If I hadn't shown up you'd be dead right now."

"Jealous that you wouldn't have been the one to do me in?"

"I told you, I don't feel the need to kill you anymore." They sat in an awkward silence, the only sound being the seagulls. Finally, Damien stood and went to leave. Link stopped him, wondering where he was going. "I have an order to pick up, the shop'll sell it to someone else if I don't go get it."

She watched him leave the boat, suddenly aware of how alone she was. The sun had drifted behind some clouds, darkening the boat and making her feel very cold all of a sudden. She heard footsteps up on deck and wondered how Damien could have gotten to the shops so quickly and back. _Didn't he just leave?_

"Did you forget something?" she called out as the footsteps came down the stairs.

"Not quite." Link froze in her chair. It was that imitation Linebeck grinning like the village idiot, showing off what appeared to be a row of sharp, pointed teeth. "Not happy to see me, Cupcake?"

"What... What are you doing here?" her voice was barely audible. The back of her left hand began to glow and burn. She winced slightly, but refused to take her eyes off of the doppelganger.

"Well, I thought about it and realized that I was quite rude at our first meeting, so I brought you a present to make amends," he continued smiling while dropping a swab of red cloth onto the table and dropping unceremoniously in Damien's seat. "Come on, Cupcake, don't be scared, you can look at it."

Slowly, she reached out her right hand towards the bundle, never taking her eyes of the creature in front of her. Once her hand rested on it, she registered it as cloth, but it was damp and sticky. Slightly disgusted, she pulled it back towards her and could not help but notice the red streak it left behind. "Blood...?" she choked out.

"Indeed," he nodded in agreement. "And I think you know who's."

He cackled as Link unfurled the cloth. Its original color was red, she was certain of that, and it was only as wide and long as a scarf. But why would this thing give her this...? Realization hit her face like a ton of bricks. She snapped her head up in the imitation's direction and watched his grin broaden into a full blown smile.

"It's amazing," he continued, "how much courage that little coward can get when I mentioned you. He even _threatened_ me!"

She could not speak, she could just stare at what had to be Linebeck's scarf covered in blood. _His_ blood. Suddenly that monster was close, so very very close. "I wish you could have seen the look on his face when I told him about the delicious things I want to do to you," his voice was a hiss. "Then the look when I told him I was going to make him watch."

"Wh-Why?" a sob escaped her throat.

He thought about it a moment and grinned again. "Because I want the Goddesses' Chosen to suffer."

"What?"

He grabbed her left hand, it burned more painfully with his touch. "You see this space here? This forsaken darkness?" Even though his touch was light, it felt like he had taken a flame to her hand. "That is why."

He dropped her hand and she retracted it and rubbed the burning away. "What does that have to do with anything? Who're you allied with? Ganon? Bellum? Vaati? Who?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? Seems as if I've worn out my welcome, though." he turned to leave. "Oh, and one more thing, _Hero,_ he suffers because of you."

Link's heart stopped and all color drained from her face. This was her fault? Because she was the Goddesses Chosen Linebeck had to suffer like this? She waited until she could no longer hear any footsteps before she let the tears fall. First she was silent with the tears just running down her face, splashing onto the soiled scarf. Then the sobbing started and escalated into wailing. She buried her head underneath her arms on the table and cried, completely unaware that Damien had returned. He was grabbing at her arms, trying to get her to speak to him. It was minutes before she even realized what was going on.

"Goddesses, Link! What the fuck happened?" Damien exclaimed once he finally pried her hands away. "Why are you crying?"

"He was here!" she cried, her voice suddenly hoarse and tired. "He told me this is my fault! That Linebeck is hurting because of me!"

"You know that's bullshit, he got himself into his own trouble."

"You do not understand," Link grabbed his shoulders and gave a small shake for each word. "You see that scarf? That's _his_ scarf with _his_ blood on it because _I'm_ chosen by the Goddesses! Because of who I am he has to suffer!"

"Slow down. Start from the beginning."

Link took a shaky breath and told him everything that had happened since he left. Damien's face paled ever so slightly, his ruby eyes as wide as saucers. By the end of it she had started crying again, unable to control the volume of her voice. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and wait until she stopped. She felt hollow, empty, after all the fear and tears. She felt as if she had another mission, another duty to perform.

"I need the Master Sword. Its the only way, there's nothing else that can kill that thing," she was babbling.

"You can't just go get the thing when you've got a personal vendetta. I don't think it works that way."

"He threatened me! He threatened the Goddesses' Chosen! That means he threatened Princess Zelda and I can use the damned sword then!" Link slammed her fist onto the table. "I want to do nothing more than chase the fucker down and make him eat his words but I can't. I can't not go and find Tetra and make sure she is unharmed."

"That's... Really mature. Especially coming out of you."

"It's not maturity. It's duty. Being the Chosen Hero means I absolutely must put duty before personal matters. Protect Zelda, Tetra, at all costs. All others are second."

"You're hating this. Absolutely hating this. Why follow the Goddesses will if it hurts you this much?"

"So, what did you have to go to the store for?"

"Oh no, don't change the subject on me, little girl! You can't tuck this away," Damien jabbed an accusing finger towards Link. She shrugged and asked her question again and again until he finally gave up and just answered her. "I couldn't get any faeries to help, so I went to a medicine man and got a salve for your wound."

"So I assume you'll want me to... Undress then?"

"Hell no! You're awake, you can do it yourself now!" he shoved the small jar into her hands and pushed her towards the bedroom. "Use it sparingly, that shits expensive."

Link sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face. He had shoved her back into Linebeck's room. Knowing that he was not the one who actually hurt her, it did not hurt as much to be in there. She pulled off her shirt and stared down at her chest. She rarely ever got wounds there so seeing the gauze was something new for her. Gingerly she pulled the tape and gauze off, afraid of what she would see underneath. The wound was still red and angry looking, barely scabbed over. This would take an agonizingly long time to heal if she did not find a faerie who would heal her. And by then Linebeck could be dead.

Unscrewing the cap off the jar, she dug two fingers into the soft, lotion-like substance and sniffed it. She gagged and almost threw the thing across the room. _What the hell is this made out of? Chu guts?_ She tried to breath through her mouth to avoid the smell. It was cold and almost hurt to apply. She caught a look at herself in the mirror and decided that it _was_ made out of Chu guts because that's what it looked like was smeared across her chest.

"Ugh. Gross." She looked around the room and found her bag. She pulled out her extra clothes but waited to put them on, she wanted that disgusting salve to dry first. _Did I pack any gauze myself?_ She wondered, rummaging through her bag. She sighed in frustration when she did not find anything. Then again, why would she pack anything like that? She expected this trip to be a quick three day thing at most. She cracked the door open and whined until Damien brought her the gauze and tape.

"You almost done in there?" he asked through the door.

"I guess? I'm not used to this first aid stuff," she admitted. "I usually just ask a faerie to help me out."

Damien snorted. :If the damned things would come near I would've gotten one for you."

"Maybe tomorrow I'll go see if I can find any," she said more so to herself. She pulled on her undershirt and her tunic and took another look at herself in the mirror. "Good as new!" She finally opened the door and found Damien sitting against the wall, looking bored.

"Ugh, Farore, finally," he sighed. "Do you normally take this long? I think I was created in less time!" he rolled his eyes. "So what do we do about that?" he motioned towards the bloodied scarf.

"_I'm_ taking it with me when _I _go see Tetra."

"You can't do this alone."

"I've done plenty of things on my own. I'll be fine."

"_I_ nearly killed you. That _thing_ definitely got closer than I did," he was blocking Link's path to the kitchen now. "You're just going to get yourself killed if you do this by yourself."

"Why do you care? You were trying to kill me too," she gave him a hard, unwavering stare.

"And I could do it so damned easily right now if I really wanted to," his eyes flashed dangerously, that old blood lust slowly coming back into them. Link took a step back, unsure of what beast she may have released. "But I won't. Not here anyway. Not when I'm trying to make amends."

He turned and stomped away, not stopping even after Link called after him. She had pissed him off, she was sure of that. Was he going to come back? Or had she alienated a potential ally?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note~!** So, as you may have realized by now, the Link in this story is a chick. :)

* * *

_**Step Into Hell**_

_Chapter Three_

Link groaned. Why did she have to act like that? She had to go find him and at the very least attempt to apologize. She grabbed her sword and ran out into the night. She was not sure where Damien could have gone at all and tried the usual places. He was not in the milk bars, the regular bars, the restaurants, or anywhere on the docks. _Where could he be?_

She sighed and started walking towards the outskirts of the small fishing town. She checked the cave that the villagers may take when the bridge is out without any luck, and she would not go near the Temple of the Ocean King, not at half strength anyway.

"Oh my Goddesses! Where the hell are you?" she demanded from nothing in particular. She kicked at a bush in frustration and kept grumbling about how childish Damien was acting. She decided to give up and turned back towards the path. Her Triforce mark began to faintly glow and gave off a warm feeling. She felt as if it was telling her that Damien was near. He was her shadow, right? So he would have a piece of the Triforce, right? _Maybe that's just wishful thinking?_ She thought, looking at the back of her hand.

She turned back towards the cliffs, figuring what did she really have to lose besides time? Link felt like she was playing a game of 'Hot and Cold'; whenever she was close her hand would get warmer and the Triforce's light would become stronger. If she moved away it would dim and become cold. After walking through some brush she saw him. In full moonlight Damien sat at the edge of the cliff, his obsidian hair like silver in the Moon's light.

He turned towards her, those ruby eyes giving off a faint glow. "This is all my fault you know," he said with a sigh. "This whole Goddesses' damned ocean is my fault."

"What? How is this...?"

"Have you ever wondered why I'm male yet I'm your shadow?" he had turned away from her, returning his gaze to the still ocean.

"A little, I guess," she admitted. With a chill, she remembered the day she fought him. He came out of a mirror, his eyes ablaze with a blood lust she had never seen, not even from Ganon.

"Come here, I'll tell you a story," he patted the ground next to him and she came over and sat.

"Are you OK?" Link's voice was a whisper.

"For the most part. Did you know that every Hero's name has been Link? Regardless of gender? Or lineage?"

"Are you serious?" she let out a laugh. "I guess that explains why I have a boy's name, huh?"

"Mm," he agreed. "For all the Princesses to have the same name makes sense. Tradition, lineage, whatever. But you being named 'Link' is the Goddesses way of letting the people know that a Hero has come. I can only imagine that something comes over the parents to name their child 'Link.'"

Link hugged her knees. There was something off about Damien. Why was he telling her this, how did he even know? "Damien, what did you mean when you said you were trying to make amends?" she asked slowly. "Amends for what? What did you mean that this ocean is your fault?"

Damien smiled a sad, forlorn smile. "That is what I've been up here deciding whether or not I should tell you. It would explain why I'm male and able to be living at any rate."

"If you're uncomfortable talking about it..." Link trailed off. She was getting uncomfortable herself. She was afraid of what Damien had to say, what it would mean for her.

"This story takes place many years ago, centuries even, before the Great Flood," Damien started. "I was the Hero then. I was the Link destined to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. But the Goddesses must have chosen poorly because here I am, a shade of my former self and the world is flooded.

"My Zelda was not a strong woman. She was strong of will, yes, but her body was so very, very frail. Being the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom was too much for her, it slowly drained her life. When she passed, I was consumed with grief and rage. So much so that I turned away from the Goddesses, from Life itself and let whatever happened happen. I was so corrupted, so twisted that when Ganondorf came to me for aid I agreed. What did I care now that my Zelda was dead?

"I put into motion the events that lead the Goddesses to flood the Earth, to seal away the Old Hyrule. As a reward Ganondorf sealed _me_ away," he touched his chest, clenching his fist in his shirt. "And because of that seal, that curse, I had to fight you. You who are like kin to me. My hair is now black as Death, my eyes the color of all the blood I shed and let fall. I truly am a black sheep in this messed up 'family'."

Link stared at Damien in silence, her hands covering her mouth, her mind racing a mile a minute. _He was a Hero? Like me? We can really fall like this? Be corrupted?_ "That... That's terrible!"

"To put it mildly," he shrugged. "That's why I feel like I need to do this with you. To defeat my own 'Dark Link,' to make this up to my Zelda."

"When do we leave then?" she asked quietly, looking at Damien expectantly.

He looked a little shocked and then smiled. "What happened to you could do this yourself?"

"I... I don't want to deny anyone their chance for salvation." Damien was shocked by the seriousness of Link's statement. He had expected some sarcastic remark or a joke. He covered his eyes with his hand and laughed. Is his life really a drama like this? Thankfully, she did not ask why he was laughing, she just smiled and leaned against him. "I'm sorry for acting like I did."

"Don't be. In a way you were just trying to protect me," he sighed. "You don't like dragging others in if you don't have to."

She nodded in agreement. "That's why I hate that that thing threatened the Goddesses' Chosen. If he hadn't then I wouldn't have to hunt Tetra down."

"Couldn't you use your Triforce piece to do that?"

Link sighed and looked at the back of her left hand. "I suppose. I just don't know how far it would reach. I wasn't that far away from you and it barely registered."

"I just have the residue of the Triforce. I'm sure it works better when the actual bearer is trying to be found."

"Maybe. I'm also a little scared to try since I'm wounded like this," she sighed. "I was going to try and find a faerie tomorrow."

"Why not now, we're out?"

"Have you not hunted for faeries before?" she gave Damien a flat stare. "They hide better at night than during the day."

"Did you not pay attention to my story?" he returned her gaze.

"I heard you all right you geezer!" she stood up, laughing. "Ready to go back to the boat? I'm getting cold."

"Gimme a few minutes, I'll be back soon," he sighed, turning back towards the ocean. Link sighed and shook her head, turning back towards the town.

She walked slowly, mulling over the story Damien had told her. Was it the truth? She was inclined to believe so. Why would he tell her something like that though? _Maybe he just needed to get it off his chest,_ she reasoned. _Either way, I'm glad he's still on my side._ Link frowned when she returned to the boat. She really did not want to sleep here but she also did not want to wander through the brush looking for loose rupees either. So she begrudgingly decided on the former and climbed aboard the boat. Thankfully it was quiet, the kitchen light emitting a small glow from the deck's door.

Now below deck, Link avoided Linebeck's room. Like hell she was going to sleep in there voluntarily. Too bad if Damien had all ready set up camp in the extra room, it was her's now. She nonchalantly put his things on the kitchen table with a nice note explaining why he was evicted from his room. She also locked the door for added security. She did not need him dragging out of bed so he could sleep in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note~!** If you haven't realized by now, I have no idea how the dimensions of a boat work. :/ I have to get it out of my mind that the S.S. Linebeck isn't a house! Its a boat! So, please, forgive me and my really bad and inaccurate descriptions of what the lower deck of a boat is. Lol!

Liney-kun, CHWM, thanks for reviewing! :D I do apologize for the craptastic summary, I'm really no good at them and I was afraid if I said anything more it'd give something away. :B

* * *

_**Step Into Hell**_

_Chapter Four_

Link stumbled sleepily out of her bedroom and was greeted by the smell of what she could only think was bacon. Rubbing her eye, she sat at the tiny table and turned towards the stove.

"Linebeck, why're you cooking so early?"

"Gotta cook and preserve the meat," he sighed, waving a bloodied knife at her. "Now c'mon, help me chop this up so I can cook it."

Link sighed and obediently went up to the counter, grabbing a knife. When she saw what the meat was, she screamed, and dropped the knife, throwing herself back away from the counter.

"What's wrong, Cupcake?" Linebeck had a maniacal smile plastered on her face, showing perfectly sharpened teeth. "Don't like the meat I picked out?"

Link gasped, she was in the second bedroom tangled in the mass of blankets. Her breathing was erratic, and she was sure she was going to throw up. What kind of dream was that? _Where the hell did that come from?_ she thought, pulling herself out of bed and out of the blankets. Did that monster give her that dream, or was she still rattled from yesterday?

"Ow..." her train of thought was cut short by a nagging pain in her chest. Her bandage was spotted red and she had a sinking feeling that she would have to put more of that Chu Guts lotion on it. Pretending that she did not see the state the bandage was in, she got dressed and snuck off the boat, but not before braving a look towards the counter, just to make sure that really was just a dream.

The breeze off the sea was cooling and comforting to Link's flushed cheeks. She meandered through town making her way to the path that would take her to the top of the hill, towards the cave that the villagers would sometimes have to use. The birdsong and general peacefulness of Mercay helped to settle Link's rattled nerves. She was debating on whether or not she should tell Damien about it. _Well, he doesn't have to know everything, right? _ she tried reasoning with herself. She did not want to look like she was becoming completely dependent on him, it was bad enough that she could not do this on her own to begin with!

Link sighed and wandered to the cliff side where she found Damien last night. The view was amazing in the daylight. As far as she could see there was nothing but blue, the line between the water and the sky looked like it blurred all the way off in the distance. _This may be my favorite spot on this entire island._ she smiled.

After relaxing for a bit and enjoying the view, Link returned to the task at hand: finding a faerie. She could have sworn that she had seen a faerie grotto on this island before. If not a grotto, she knew some faeries at the very least made this island their home. Why were they being so damn elusive now? Did that monster scare them all away? _He better not have..._

As if responding to her question, a pink light flew past her back towards the brush. Link cried out in surprise and gave chase. She jumped through the bushes, trying to keep up with the tiny faerie. It had stopped and seemed to be waiting for her to catch up. As soon as Link was near enough to grab it, it would flit away further into the brush.

Link's chest was burning, her legs were sore and the faerie was no where in sight. It had toyed with her and she fell for it. Link plopped down onto a rock, trying not to wheeze. Another fine mess she had gotten herself into. Chasing a random faerie out of desperation had gotten her lost, amazingly. She did not think Mercay's forest was this large or dense. Had she crossed over into the Sacred Realm somehow?_Well, the sky isn't golden,_ she reasoned. _So maybe not._ After she had caught her breath she turned back the way she came from.

Minutes later Link passed a boulder that she was sure she had passed before. _This... This isn't good,_ she was trying not to panic. If she really was walking in circles how was that happening? Had the faerie put a hex on her when it flew by? Link smacked her head against a tree and groaned. Not only was she sure her wound had reopened, she was cursed and doomed to wander the same patch of forest for the rest of her life! Where was the Goddesses' protection? That should keep her immune to pranks like these, right?

"Apparently not," she growled.

"Getting tired?" a voice chimed. Link whirled around, looking for the owner of the voice. Her eyes rested on the soft pink glow of a faerie sitting on a branch a few feet from her.

"You! What did you do to me? Why can't I leave?" she had to keep herself from grabbing the faerie and shaking it.

"The Goddesses have a message for you," the faerie sighed, ignoring Link's questions.

The rage seeped out of Link and curiosity took over. "The Goddesses? What's the message?"

"They want you to give up this quest," the faerie said plainly. "They say that it is foolish and will cause needless bloodshed and strife."

"Give up? _Give up?_ That monster threatened the Goddesses' Chosen! I can't sit by and not do anything!" Link was incredulous. Why would the Goddesses tell her not to do what she has been doing all along?

"That isn't what They mean by giving up," the faerie gave Link a flat stare. "They mean Linebeck. Give up on him."

"You've got to be kidding me," Link returned the faerie's gaze. "There's no way I'm giving up on him."

"Then you give up the Goddesses' Blessing. They will not give you extra strength or protection if you go beyond checking on the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Why?" Link was losing her patience. "What has Them scared so badly that They won't condone me going after an obvious threat to Hyrule?"

The faerie was silent, chewing on its thumb, obviously mulling over the information the Goddesses had given it. Was it deciding what it could tell and not tell? Link rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground, utterly exhausted and tired of her situation in the forest.

"Well?" she was losing her patience again.

"I'm not allowed to say," the faerie finally answered. "They told me to only tell you what I did. As much as you don't agree with what They have said, I think it would be for the best if you listened. What's this Linebeck to you anyway? What kind of spell does he have on you to make you ignore the Goddesses' warnings?"

Link threw her hands in the air, finally fed up. "Does it really matter? It won't change the Goddesses' decision."

"Such a stubborn..." the faerie trailed off. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Link called behind her, disappearing from sight only to come back out by the tree the faerie was sitting in. She had to suppress a growl. "Would you let me out?"

"Don't you want to be healed?"

"Not anymore, I don't. I've wasted enough time here, I've got to get back and get ready to leave."

"Let me at least do that for you, I've caused you this much distress."

Link sighed and consented. The faerie flew around her, spreading faerie dust on her, refreshing her and healing her wound. Loathe to admit it, Link's temperament improved as well. As the faerie led her out she got to thinking. She was going to do this without the Goddesses' help. Did this mean that the Master Sword was barred from her? Should she even try to obtain it? Would there be any repercussions or would it be like any other sword? _I'll wait until I talk with Tetra on that._

Finally out, Link was surprised to find that night had all ready fallen. "Time passes differently in the Sacred Realm," the faerie shrugged and flitted away. Link decided to not let that little detail bother her. She was sure her blood pressure was through the roof as it is. She slowly walked down the path leading into town, mulling over the conversation with the faerie. What reason did the Goddesses want her to give up on Linebeck? Weren't all creatures precious to Them?

Was that reluctance because of that monster? Did this monster have some hold, something over the Goddesses that They _had_ to forsake Linebeck? But what creature could force any of the Goddesses into submission? She felt like she was stumbling into something more dark and sinister than Ganondorf trying to take over the world.

Now that she had had a moment to think, she wished the faerie was still with her. She had more questions. It completely skipped her mind to mention the nightmares, not that it would matter to the faerie, or the Goddesses. Would the thing have told Them if she had said anything? Link shuddered, remembering those nightmares. She was afraid that if she did not try to stop this monster she would never have a nights sleep. Would she have a nightmare tonight? The thought of having a memory of Linebeck ruined by that monster's perversion made her sick.

Well, she just would not sleep then. She will try and stay awake as long as humanly possible that way when she did actually fall asleep she would be too exhausted to dream. _Brilliant!_ she thought. Now she can spend more time trying to figure out what that monster is and how to defeat it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Step Into Hell**_

_Chapter Five_

"Did you find your faerie?" Damien asked when Link returned to the ship. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"Yeah, I found a faerie," Link snapped, pushing past him. "Wish I hadn't."

"What're you talking about?" he followed her below deck, trying to get her to talk to him. "What happened?"

Link collapsed into a chair and held her head in her hands. She took several calming breaths before she would speak again. "The faerie I found had a message for me from the Goddesses," she began. "They want me to give up on finding Linebeck. If I don't give it up, They take away their protection."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was," she muttered, leaning back in the chair. "What has Them so scared? Why is that monster so frightening? Even to the Goddesses?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," he shrugged. "So what are you going to do?"

Link sat and thought for a moment. Obviously she was going to continue on with her mission, and Damien had agreed to help her, but would she let him tag along? She could not really sail the ship on her own, at this point she needed him out of necessity.

"I don't know," she confessed quietly. "I know we said we would try that 'hot cold' idea but the world is such a big place! There's no way - _no way_ – we'd find her! Not in a million years, not without the Goddesses."

"Well, it was just a suggestion," he shrugged. "We can just sit down and think for a bit."

"There's no time...!" Link held her head in her hands, trying not to let the hopelessness of the situation get to her. She wanted to cry, this was so frustrated, so soul crushing.

"Look, why don't we sleep on it and see if we have anything in the morning?" Damien suggested, stifling a yawn. "Which I think is what I'm going to do. You still want the small room?"

Link nodded without a sound. Could she really stay up? Her time in the Sacred Realm seemed so short, she may be able to pull it off tonight. But what about tomorrow? Or the next day? Eventually this would become a useless endeavor and she knew it. She wandered up on deck and stared out across the water. The inky depths of the ocean did nothing to calm her like she hoped it would. It only reminded her of that _thing's_ eyes.

She sighed and went back below deck. There was no point in staring angrily at the ocean. She laid in bed even though she knew it would be useless, for her the day had barely begun. Although being as frustrated as she has been had made her tired. Maybe a quick nap would be ok? Maybe her dreams would be safe for tonight? Yes. Safe, and warm and...

Link jerked herself awake. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. _No! No sleeping,_ she reprimanded herself. She cannot let herself talk herself into sleeping. She couldn't handle another dream like that. Not like any of them and they seem to be getting worse and worse each night. That monster was taking good memories and tainting them. She wandered back up deck and stared at the moon.

"Ah, Goddesses, what is going on? Why can't You tell me anything? Why are You so adamant that I give up on finding Linebeck?" she asked out loud even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. _It_ had said something about the middle of the Triforce being the reason. What reason? Link stared at the back of her hand as if it would give her the answer.

That empty area was just that, wasn't it? Just an empty space, otherwise it wouldn't be called the Triforce, it would be the Quadforce and Link had to snort at that thought. It was a thought, though. What of that empty space? Was there a fourth Goddess that has been forgotten? Or was that creature the forgotten deity? There was so much from before the Great Flood that had been lost, a deity could have been lost too, couldn't they?

_That's ridiculous, if there _was_ another deity, wouldn't they have shown themselves to me when the Goddesses did as well? _But it was still something to keep in mind. Since it had something to do with that monster, then it must be evil and there must be a reason why it wasn't allowed to greet her when the Goddesses did.

Yet... It did make a strange sort of sense. Why does this monster have the power to invade her dreams? Take Linebeck's form? Or even make her Triforce piece react in a way Ganon and Bellum never could? These were deep, dark thoughts that Link did not enjoy having. This was something bigger than a struggle for power or ownership of the entire Triforce. It felt as if a balance was being upset, more so than when Ganon made himself known.

These thoughts troubled her, she would have to talk to Damien about them. He walked that path of darkness for a good long while, hopefully he would have some information. Hopefully he would be willing to talk about it as well.

Link kept on these thoughts well after the moon had set and the sky had started to gray. First night was done, successful. She stretched, almost every joint popped. It had been a hard night, being alone making it that much more difficult.

She heard movement from below deck and knew Damien was finally up. She had watched the sunrise, hoping he would have awoken with it, but no, he had slept for a few hours more. He had stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Did she really look that bad?

"You're up early," he commented. She had the feeling he knew the truth, however. "Think of anything?"

"No," her voice was a whisper. She was tired. So very, very tired. "I've just been staring really."

He sidled up next to her and leaned against the railing, gazing out over the ocean. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?" he didn't wait for a reply. "No, I can see you haven't. Are you afraid to sleep now? Has that thing got you so worried?"

"He- _It – _invades my dreams. Whatever memory I have of Linebeck gets twisted around and perverted. Every night. Every dream. I can't escape it," she sounded so close to breaking down. "So, I just won't sleep! I'll stay up and then it can never plague me again!"

She would have laughed if it wasn't for the look Damien was giving her. "How long have you been staying up?"

Link shrugged. "Just this past night. My time in the Sacred Realm messed up my sleep schedule anyway. So what's the big deal?" she turned away from him then, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"I can get you a sleeping potion," he said after some time. "It takes away the dreams. Its a cold, dead sleep. But its better than not sleeping at all."

"Really? It really does that?" she had whirled back around and grabbed his arms. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, almost bloodshot. Damien nodded slowly.

"If it still is being sold." He plucked Link's hands off of him. "But first we need to think on how to find Tetra."

"Ugh, that has been so difficult so far."

Silence. Silence that seemed to stretch on for forever. "What about a fortune teller?" Damien ventured. "Asking one couldn't hurt."

"No. And there's only one I trust. Are we ok to sail? Like, right now?" She heard how desperate she sounded. "We need to go to the Isle of Ember. There's only one fortune teller I trust."

Damien nodded and the two went about preparing the ship. During Link's romp in the Sacred Realm, Damien had acquired the supplies needed for any length of a journey. Within the hour, they had left port, sailing for the volcanic island. Link was at the prow, staring into the horizon, enjoying the sun and spray in her face. This was the first time since this nightmare began that she felt normal. She truly was at home on the sea. Even when she knew she was sailing to the final fight between herself and Ganon, she had felt at peace, almost happy on the ocean, bounding over the waves.

That feeling was here, as she sailed towards a psychic who could hopefully point her to Tetra and together they could find Linebeck. Surely if she could get the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom to help her, then perhaps the Goddesses would yield and lend Their help? Well, a girl could hope.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! It's been a year since I have posted, and the damndest thing is, I have had this chapter written for about a month. This chapter was difficult because I needed something to move the story along and trying to do that while not making it come off as forced was hard for me, but its done! I'm working on chapter six and I hope it doesn't take me another year to update.

Thank you for your patience, I truly appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:** _Oh hello, it's been almost a year since the last chapter. :I And I still have readers. How. Anywho, I'm trying to keep up with this, my writing muse is more fickle than anything else. I still know where I would like the story to go, it really is just getting there. I can't thank you enough for sticking with the story and putting up with the long wait between them. Hopefully my writing is still up to par and I can keep this ship sailing.

* * *

_**Step Into Hell**_

_Chapter Six_

It had taken perhaps half the day before they had seen sights of the Isle of Ember. Link could have sworn that she could see Astrid's small home. After Link had braved the Temple inside the volcano, it had settled and life had slowly returned to the small island. The people had come back and made it a home again.

The sun was near setting by the time they had docked. As soon as the ship was secure, Link had run off towards Astrid's home, leaving Damien in the dust to try and catch up. The village was so much larger than Link could have ever imagined. Last time she was here, it had been decimated by a volcanic eruption. As darkness descended, lights were coming up in the town, someone was even wandering around and lighting torches that lined the streets. She remembered that Astrid had lived on a hill, and if this place was like Mercay, most businesses would close at nightfall. Sure enough, as soon as Link had topped the hill, she saw Astrid standing outside her door waiting patiently.

"There you are, Little Hero," she could see Astrid's smile through her veil. "I had almost thought you were not coming today. Where is your shadow? Shall we wait for him?" She had opened her door and motioned for Link to enter. "No reason you cannot rest for a minute, however. How are you, dear? It has been far too long since you have come calling."

Link had taken a seat in front of Astrid's ornate desk, glancing at her crystal ball every few seconds. Must they wait for Damien? He was taking an awfully long time. Surely she could repeat the information...?

"You are so nervous!" Astrid teased as she handed Link a steaming cup. "Have some tea, it may relax you."

"Thank you," she mumbled and took a sip. It was green tea. "I... am not doing too well. I've been plagued by dreams and a monster."

Astrid took a seat next to Link and listened as she poured out her heart to the fortune teller. She told Astrid everything; the dreams, the attack, the scarf, nothing was left out. By the time she had finished, Damien had finally found his way there.

"Ah, your shadow has finally arrived," she patted Link's hand and stood to welcome Damien. "Now that you are here, I can help you with what you need."

She had taken her place behind the desk and held her hands above her crystal ball. As she seemed to enter a trance, the crystal began to glow and the room started to dim just that much. Astrid gazed deep into the crystal, to Link it looked as if she was seeing beyond it and into the future. There was a grimace on the fortune teller's face as she made eye contact with the two of them.

"There are dark, primal magics afoot here, Little Hero. Dark enough to shut me out," she paused to lick her lips. "I caught a glimpse of your captain, but not where he was or who he could have been with."

"Was he...?" Link couldn't finish her sentence.

"He appears to be fine, if not a little uncomfortable," Astrid placed a reassuring hand on Link's. "Now onto what you're truly here for: Tetra's whereabouts."

Link nodded wordlessly as Astrid prepared herself for another reading. The room dimmed and the crystal glowed once more. With how quickly the last reading went, Link was getting nervous at the length of this one. How could finding Linebeck be so much easier than Tetra? She wasn't held prisoner by some strange, terrible creature.

Astrid let out a long breath and finally spoke. "I see… a docked ship. A broken island. Confusion. Anger," she sighed and looked up from the crystal. "This too, is broken up. I fear your demon's influence is even clouding Tetra's whereabouts. Or at least that cursed place."

"Do you mean Greatfish Isle?" the first words Damien had said all night. His tone implied that he thought that this was all bunk. "You're certain that she's there? That's a lot of water to cover if she isn't."

"Yes. I am certain it is that isle," Astrid tried to keep the impatience out of her voice. "I am just uncertain of the time. She may be there now, tomorrow, or next week. That is what is unclear."

Link shot to her feet. "Then we need to get going."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second!" Damien grabbed her wrist. "We are _not_ going. Not at this time of night, not to _that_ island."

She was going to protest, but the look Damien was giving her stopped her. He doesn't have the same need, the same urgency that she does. It took until just then to finally click. He knew she couldn't sleep, but he was still going to attempt to hinder her like this?

"Its eternal night on that island anyway, what does it matter if we leave now or tomorrow?" she was being difficult and she knew it. Link had crossed her arms and glared at Damien, daring him to say something else.

"You'll continue on without any rest? You'll keep going until you collapse or die? Is that it?" he was trying to keep his voice level. He turned his attention back to Astrid. "Do you have anything to help her sleep? A charm? A potion?"

Astrid thought a moment and then excused herself. When she returned she held out a small pouch to Link. Inside were a few small purple stones. "Its amethyst. They're supposed to protect against nightmares. I suggest placing the pouch underneath your pillow before you sleep.

"You can also rest here for the night," she continued. "I want you to get as much rest as you can before you set off."

Link held the stones as if they were a sacred object. "Thank you," she whispered. "For this, for letting us stay. For – for everything."

The fortune teller smiled and invited them into the home portion of the building. In contrast to the storefront, Astrid's dwelling was quite humble. The two adventurers stood awkwardly as Astrid set up some bedding for them.

Setting down to sleep was awkward, if not downright terrifying. But Link did sleep, even if it was a dead, dreamless sleep. She wasn't sure if the monster had given her a night's reprieve or if the little crystals actually worked. Either way, morning could not come soon enough.

When the sun had finally risen, Link felt refreshed, which was strange in itself. For what seemed like so long she had been running on empty, almost to her wits end. But today was different. A night away from the ship had done her wonders and she was ready to journey onward.

She sat in her make shift bed and took a look around. It was strange that a dream had prompted her this far. All in all it shouldn't have been so strange; she went on adventures with fewer pretenses than that before. The circumstances were usually more dire as well. Maybe it was this feeling of aloneness that was weighing heavy on her? Throughout her other adventures she had never felt as alone as she did now. Was it because the Goddesses have told her to abandon this quest? Is it because she wasn't willing to give up and leave Linebeck in the hands of that creature that They have finally left her?

Next to her Damien was still sleeping. He hadn't left her. He didn't tell her to give up and go home. A wan smile spread its way across Link's face. So what if the Goddesses abandoned her? She had Damien and soon she would have Tetra. That would be enough for her. That would be all she would need.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Step Into Hell**_

_Chapter 7_

The morning had been spent preparing for the journey. There was a lot of water to cover, with very little in the ways of rest stops. Damien was still apprehensive about the entire thing, but Link was pushing on. She had to go. There was no choice.

By the early afternoon the pair was ready to ship off. Astrid had supplied a few sleeping potions and several charms to try and ease Link's nightmares. That gesture gave Link a lighter heart and made it somewhat easier to step back onto the boat. If Luck was on her side, then no more nightmares would plague her.

The day was mild, with a slight breeze to keep it from being too warm. The sea was a cerulean that deepened to a lovely sapphire. The sky was clear and Link had a good feeling about this voyage. Again, if Luck was with her, she'd be meeting Tetra at Greatfish Isle. Whether she'd get there first or not was up to the winds.

Several days and nights had gone by with the potions and charms seemingly working. Link was able to rest with minimal issue. She was starting to even feel optimistic about this entire thing. After meeting up with Tetra, getting the Master Sword should be easy enough. The hard part would be finding this monster, but knowing him he'd just show up on the deck.

The sky had begun to darken shortly after midday. They must be close. Only that place was cursed enough to not let the sun in. Shortly, on the horizon, the two could see the broken halves of the once great Isle. It had been Ganondorf's wrath that brought this destruction, this curse upon this place. The Phantom Ship would frequent this unhallowed place and Link had the feeling that the monster had orchestrated her meeting Tetra here somehow.

"I hope Astrid was right. And I hope Tetra gets here soon," Damien grumbled. "I don't like the feel of this place."

"She is. Tetra will be here," Link replied, crossing her arms. _I hope soon._ She would have added. Damien worried and doubted enough, however, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

They stayed on the boat. If they could help it, they wouldn't stay on the isle physically. During the 'day' they would trek from one side of the isle to the other, just to see if maybe Tetra's ship had landed on a different shore. When true night fell, they stayed on the SS Linebeck. They wouldn't risk running into some fell beast.

The night time was the worst. The potions did not seem to be of any help. _He_ kept lurking back into her dreams, only in glimpses at the edge of her memory. Was this a new game he was playing? Or were the potions working to some degree?

'Dawn' would find Link on the deck staring across the water for a sign of Tetra's ship. Any sign. The only thing she would ever see was the ever increasing grey. Had they come too soon? Too late? Or was Astrid's prediction false? Her thoughts were increasingly becoming more and more bleak.

She would stare out at the sea for hours at a time. And Damien would watch her. With each passing day he could see her shrinking, weakening. He was convinced that if they stayed any longer she would wither away into nothingness. Soon the potions would be gone and the charms would lose their effect. Then what? Would he come up on deck to find her dead by either her own hand or that monster's?

He would have said as much if she had not given a shout. She grabbed him and brought him to the railing and pointed towards the horizon. Sure enough there was what appeared to be a ship just off the horizon.

"It has to be her. It just has to be Tetra," Link breathed. She had clung to Damien's arm as she spoke while a wan smile played across her lips. Soon this nightmare would be over for her.

More than half the day passed before the ship drew closer. Link never left the deck fearing that if she did, the ship would disappear. She would ask Damien if he saw it, that it was real. She wasn't going insane, was she? He had to stay with her, if only to make sure her mind would stay intact.

By nightfall the ship had come close enough to send out a small boat as a scout, but none did. It seems even the Great Pirate Tetra had her superstitions. Even if she was the Princess of Hyrule. Link couldn't blame her, wouldn't blame her. If she had had a choice, she wouldn't be too close the cursed isle either.

"Let's approach it. If it's not Tetra then we can just come back," Damien turned to the wheel house. "It's better than just sitting here wondering."

Link nodded and tried not to jump as the engine came to life. These past few days had been so quiet. It seemed as if all noise was muffled here. She stood at the prow, watching what she hoped to be Tetra's ship looming closer and closer. She shouted to the bigger boat once they reached hearing distance, hoping to rouse someone.

Minutes later, Tetra was hailing them back. Within the half hour, Link and Damien were on board Tetra's ship. Link couldn't believe it; she wrapped her arms around Tetra and cried. It all came tumbling out, the dream, Linebeck missing, his monstrous doppelganger. They had to let Link cry herself out before making her start over to make her tale coherent.

"Link, I'm so sorry," Tetra consoled her friend. "This must have been so terrible for you. But why do you need me? What can I do?"

"I need the Master Sword, Tetra. I need you to help us get into Hyrule," Link rubbed more tears from her eyes. "I can't – I can't even begin to fight _that thing_ without it."

Tetra looked at Link, then at Damien, then to each of her crew before returning her gaze to Link. "You still want to go, even after the Goddesses' explicit request to cease and desist?" A look of hurt crossed Link's face before Tetra gave her a wicked smile. "You know I'll always help you. Being disobedient just kind of sweetens the deal, somehow." Link gave a shout and threw her arms around Tetra once more. She was frightened for a moment, truly afraid that Tetra would deny her. The relief she was feeling was enough to make her feel light headed.

The decision to stay aboard Tetra's ship was a welcome change of pace. It would be good to be around other people. Maybe the larger crowd will dissuade the monster from visiting Link's dreams. She was running low and was afraid that a charm wouldn't be enough. It should get her through this night, at least. Tomorrow they could leave this cursed place. It would be nice to see and feel the sun again.

The spare cabin had been made up to accommodate the two of them. It was a tight fit, but at least both would have a cot to sleep on. She could see the SS Linebeck from the window. Maybe a night away would help as well? She had slept better at Astrid's than in the ship. It was easy to snuggle in, Tetra's ship had a gentler sway than the SS Linebeck and Damien's presence in the room was a comforting one. It didn't take long for Link to fall asleep, she felt safe, safer than she has since this nightmare began.

Author's Note: Sorry to everyone yet again for taking forever. These past few chapters have been difficult because I have a specific scene in mind and getting there is a terrible drag. So for your patience, here are chapters 7 and 8. :) Since I've got the creative juices going and I'm where I really wanted the story to be, hopefully I can keep updates a little more frequently than once a year. :I

I can't thank everyone enough for their patience. Whenever I get a review or a follow for this story it makes me want to keep going. So thank you all so very, very much and I sincerely hope you enjoy these next two chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Step Into Hell**_

_Chapter 8_

Lightning cracked and the resounding boom of thunder woke Link from her sleep. A look out the window showed a fussy sea, but no rain. She laid back down but another thunderclap completely woke her. Pulling on her boots with a sigh, Link settled with wandering the deck until she felt she could sleep again. Wrapping her blanket around her, she quietly left the cabin, wondering how Damien was sleeping through this.

The humidity was high enough to make Link think the rain would come any second. It was almost unbearable up on the deck. She circled the deck several times, trying different speeds, different styles of walking, but nothing would calm her enough to sleep. Maybe it was the oncoming storm, or where they were, but something was not right. Link stopped and leaned against the railing, looking out towards Greatfish Isle.

A flash of lighting.

Did she see something move on that plateau? Another flash.

Nothing.

Just her imagination? Link stared intently at the same spot, waiting for another flash of light. Her wish was granted and there was definitely _something_ there. Going against all sense, Link ran for the dinghies and began to lower one to the water for herself. What could that have been? Damien and she had been all over that isle without finding _anything._ What could be there now?

The wind began picking up the farther Link came from the ship. The lightning and thunder continued on, but the rain held itself. Link could tell that it wanted to storm. Soon it would come down all at once. Hopefully it'll hold off until she could get back to the ship.

Once ashore, Link bolted for the plateau she had seen. She had been there several times looking for game. The grass was knee high and swaying in the harsh wind. She turned in a circle, finding nothing. She was certain that this was where she had seen that weird thing. Was it the other one? Or has her lack of sleep finally caught up to her?

"Oh, Cupcake, I didn't think you were going to show."

Link froze in her tracks and turned slowly. Across from her, in the center of the plateau, was _him._ Her hand shot for her sword but found nothing but air. Idiot! She had left in such a hurry that she didn't grab it!

The creature plainly saw the distress on her face and broadened his smile. "Now, now, don't be frightened, I'm only here to talk. I don't intend to scare you too much. In fact, I even have a present for you!" His smile kept widening with each word, she could see his sharp teeth plainly now. "He's missed you very much, and I'm a compassionate guy…"

"L-Linebeck is here?" Link gripped the edges of her tunic. "Where is he? He's alive right?"

"Oh, you wound me," he held his heart in mock pain. "I wouldn't bring you a corpse. Not yet. Come here, Cupcake, you do want to see him, don't you?"

The monster held out his hand, beckoning Link closer. She fidgeted and bit her lip. Reluctantly, she took a step towards the creature. With her heart thundering in her chest, she took another step, and then another. When she stopped, she was a little more than an arm's length away. The Triforce symbol began to emit a soft glow and itched ever so slightly.

"That's a good girl," he purred.

"Wh-why? Why are you here? Why are you – Why are you letting me see him?" her voice was a whisper. She was afraid to say Linebeck's name, afraid that if she uttered his name that this would have just been a dream; that she wasn't really here, that he wasn't alive, that all that was left of Linebeck was a monster with his face.

His smiled dropped and he tilted his head, considering her for a moment. He rubbed his chin and that brought a sting to Link's eyes. Must he even imitate Linebeck's mannerisms? "Maybe it is pity?" he said after a moment. "Maybe I feel like after all your hard work you deserve a little something? Or maybe this 'gift' will be as poisoned and more terrible than your last one."

Link's breath caught in her throat. The scarf had been awful enough. He was going to let her actually _see_ Linebeck. What terrible thing could he have done to him? Was he going to do something after he was here? After he was within her reach?

"Well, are you ready?" without waiting for a reply, the doppelganger stepped to the side, revealing a darkness, a portal. Link stared into its depths, trying to see if anything was in there. With a wave of the creature's hand, something tumbled out, immediately pulling itself into a fetal position as if to protect itself. "Now, is that _any _way to greet a long lost friend?" the monster chided.

The poor thing lifted its head and Link's heart stopped. He was dirty, beat up, and bruised, but it was him. It was Linebeck. She glanced from the monster to the man on the ground, hesitant that it was a trap. The monster waved his hand, as if to give consent; that it was ok that they spoke to each other.

Linebeck forced himself up, his legs were shaking, but he was standing. He nearly fell over again when Link threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. This was too much. After their initial separation, the dreams, the mental torture from that monster, she couldn't hold her tears in.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing things, trying to calm her sobs, smoothing back her hair, anything to stop the tears. Linebeck kept looking over to his captor, his heart pounding in fear that Link would be torn from his arms, the demon's threats against her made reality. For that, he held onto her tighter than he meant to. He wouldn't let go if he could help it.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home, with your grandma and sister," his voice wasn't more than a raspy whisper.

"I've missed you too," Link sighed. Despite his first words being a reprimand, she couldn't help but smile. Linebeck was ok (for the most part), he was alive. "You know how I am, charging into danger without a second thought."

"Goddesses, you don't know how much I have missed you," he pushed Link back far enough to get a look at her. He cradled her face, wiping a tear with his thumb. The contented sigh Link gave at his touch hurt. This isn't how they should be reuniting. She shouldn't always have to be coming to his rescue. At least once Linebeck would like a tearful reunion to be from the end of a long, successful voyage. Not because he had gotten himself into some kind of trouble.

"I'm going to get you out of this," Link promised. "I don't know how long it will take, but-"

"You can't," he interrupted. "This isn't something that I can be rescued from."

"He's right, you know," the monster interrupted before Link could say anything. "Does she know why, Linebeck? Do you want to tell her or can I?" Linebeck shot him a dirty look that made the demon smile. "No, I think I'll let _you_ tell her, it'll be more fun."

Link looked between the two, grasping Linebeck's wrists. "What is he saying. What are you even saying? You can't be rescued? There's nothing a person can't be rescued from!"

"Not this time, not with what I've done." Linebeck licked his lips. His head dropped as he spoke, he couldn't look Link in the eye. "I sold my soul, Link. I sold it to get rich and famous and now he's just collecting what I owe him."

"Didn't you ever wonder how such a gutless coward was so famous?" the creature barked out a laugh. "Certainly not on his own. Did you ever wonder if he had had any kind of help?"

"You're a devil," she was horrified. How could anything so evil exist?

"No, Cupcake, _the_ devil. Remember what I told you about the Triforce? That darkness?" the grin never left his face. "That's all me. All the monsters you've fought. Vaati, Bellum, Ganondorf… They are all _my_ creatures. They may not have known it, maybe even deny it, but they are all mine."

"So, if you're the devil then, you like to make deals?" Link asked; her mind racing. She had so many questions, but that could come later. "Then make a deal with me."

"Are you crazy?" Linebeck whirled her around, grasping her by her shoulders. "What are you think-" his voice cut out. His mouth kept moving but no sound would come. He blinked and grabbed his throat, then glared at his demonic doppelganger.

"Hush now, I'm about to do business," he chided Linebeck and turned back to Link, a shark's grin on his face. "A deal? What kind of deal, Hero?"

Link gently brushed Linebeck's hands away and stood at her full height. "Let me duel you for his soul." Linebeck kept grabbing at her, shaking his head no, mouthing that he wasn't worth it, to not do this. That she can't win.

"So, you would fight for him? For that miserable coward?" he rubbed his chin in mock thought. "And what if I win? Does that mean I can keep you both?" Link nodded. "Oh fantastic! I'll own one of the Goddesses' Chosen instead of just corrupting one."

Linebeck grabbed Link's shoulders again, trying to silently persuade her not to do this. The demon rolled his eyes. "If you're so worried, I'll sweeten the deal for her,' he turned towards Link, summoning a piece of paper to hand. "You may try and fight me as many times as you like. However, the moment you give up, the moment you can't do this any longer, I win. I get your eternal soul," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and took utter delight in the shudder she gave. "All I need is a speck of blood on this line here and then we have our contract."

She looked between the two. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the shark toothed grin. If she looked back at Linebeck, she was afraid that her resolve would fail and that she would give in to his wishes. But she couldn't. She couldn't go on with her life if she knew that Linebeck was in some hell suffering.

"I need a pin," she said and Linebeck fell to his knees. One formed from the air and after a prick she pressed her finger to the paper. The drop flowed into the letters of her name in what would have been her handwriting.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Cupcake. And not a moment too soon, here comes your shadow," he stepped back from Link and waved his arm out, as Damien and Tetra bound up onto the plateau.

Damien pulled Link behind him and drew his sword. "What do you think you're doing here. Alone? Unarmed?" he hissed at Link.

"What did you just do?" Tetra whispered, thrusting Link's sword into her hand. "Is that the monster you were talking about? His evil – It's overwhelming. How are you standing? Is that _Linebeck?_ Link, what's he doing here? What's going on?"

"A friendly visit, Princess," the monster replied for Link. "Unfortunately, Cupcake, it looks like that we have worn out our welcome. Take this; all it needs is a drop of blood. Summon me whenever you like."

He tossed a medallion over to her and turned to leave, opening a portal. He grabbed Linebeck by the scruff of his neck and would have thrown him in if Link hadn't objected. "I signed your stupid contract, you aren't going to let me say good bye?"

"Why? You'll have all the time in the world soon enough," he grinned and passed through the portal, dragging Linebeck with him.

When the two were gone the rain finally fell. It took seconds before they were soaked. Damien threw his sword to the ground and cursed, then turned his fury on Link. "What in the Goddess' names do you think you were doing? Did you let anyone know where you were going? He could have killed you, Link, were you not thinking? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Damien!" Tetra snapped. She was holding Link protectively. "This isn't the time. Didn't you see him? Linebeck was _here._ She's been through enough."

Damien opened and closed his mouth intent on having his say. A look at Link changed his mind. Between the rain and her tears, he just lost his steam. "Fine," he snapped, picking up his blade. "Let's get back to your ship then."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Step Into Hell**_

_Chapter 9_

Once the three were safe in Link and Damien's shared cabin, Damien turned on Link, demanding to know what she was thinking, why she couldn't have taken the two seconds to come and get him. Link sat in silence. She figured she deserved this, he was right. She did leave on her own without any warning. She even left without a weapon! What could she have done if that monster had decided to kill her right then?

Link was expecting Tetra to take a turn once Damien had lost his steam, but she stayed curiously quiet. It was almost making her uncomfortable. Was Tetra upset to the point that she couldn't even say anything?

After what seemed to be forever, the pirate finally spoke. "What is it that he gave you? What can you use to summon him with?" Link was taken aback; she wasn't expecting to be asked about that. She hadn't even looked at the thing herself.

The medallion fit into the palm of Link's hand and was the color of burnished gold. On the one side it had an open mouthed skull with pointed teeth. The fangs were dulled from what could have only been years and years of wear. The other side was smoother, with scratches that could have only been words once upon a time. She turned it over to Tetra who in turn inspected the thing as well.

Tetra had fallen silent again. She took her time studying both sides of the medallion with a faraway look in her eyes. She must be tapping into her piece of the Triforce. Link watched her; always curious about what it must be like to have a connection to the past Triforce of Wisdom bearers and to hear all that they had to say. Link's own connection was shoddy at best, magic wasn't her strong suit nor did she have the patience for that kind of thing.

With a sigh, Tetra came back to the real world and handed the thing back to Link. "The magics and the information that I can tap into have nothing for me on this or your monster. We need to be careful; especially with that."

"I have half a mind to throw it into the ocean," Damien chimed in from his cot. "This monster not only claims to be evil but the very incarnation of it. He has power over souls. Tell me again why you thought entering into a contract with him was a good idea?"

Link opened her mouth to snap at him, but Tetra beat her to it. "There's no reason to beat her up about it! What's done is done. All we can do is to make sure she wins this first fight. So I've decided that as soon as this storm blows over we'll be heading for Old Hyrule. Get some rest. We won't be stopping until we arrive."

With that Tetra left Link alone with Damien. They were silent for a long time. Link was staring at the ceiling and Damien was on his side with his back towards her. She wanted to say something, anything, to ease the awkwardness that she was feeling.

"I would have done the same thing. If it was my Zelda," Damien was the one to break the silence. "So I… So I understand."

"Is that why you're so angry with me?"

"Yes," he said after a moment. "Angry and afraid. You don't need to walk the same path I did."

"I won't-"

"You say that. You might even do that for a while. But if you keep making deals with devils you'll be in the same place as I am."

Damien was quiet after that. After getting the last say, he must have been done. Link stayed up, going over the night's events and everything that had been said afterwards. There was truth in his last words and Link knew it.

She sighed and tried to settle in. The room had gotten stuffy, but with the rain and thunder she didn't dare open the small window. Soon sleep began to gnaw at the edges of her consciousness and that familiar tinge of fear sent one last jolt of wakefulness through her. She had left her sleeping potions and charms on the SS Linebeck. Would she be all right without them? There really isn't a reason to torment her anymore; she probably did what he wanted all along. Why bother her further?

When Link next opened her eyes, sunlight was streaming through that little window. She had slept through the night without any dreams. It was a strange feeling. She actually felt rested and more like herself. She slipped out of her cot and found Damien's empty. How long had she slept? They didn't let her sleep all day, did they?

Apparently they had. When Link had gone up onto the deck she found that the sun was halfway across the sky. They must have sailed a great distance away from Great Fish Isle if she could in fact see the sun. It was as if the storm from last night hadn't even happened.

Link leaned against the railing and felt like she could, for once, enjoy the sea spray and the warmth of the sun. There was a healthy amount of wind and the ship seemed to be keeping a good pace, even with towing the SS Linebeck. Tetra wasn't fooling around.

They were doing it. She was going to get the Master Sword, summon that monster, and beat the ever living hell out of him. She won't let Linebeck stay in whatever Hell he's in if she could help it. Now it was just a matter of time.

"There you are!" Tetra clapped Link on the back. "How'd you sleep? Finally get some rest?"

"Yeah; I, I actually did. It was weird," she laughed at herself. When did a normal night's sleep become weird? "I guess since I gave him what he wanted he'll leave my dreams alone."

"Soon he'll be gone forever and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Link makes a noncommittal noise and returns her gaze to the ocean. Would it really be over? She lets herself think that it will for a moment. But just a moment, because she knows by being the Chosen Hero that nothing will ever be over until she's dead. A Hero doesn't stop being a Hero once their quest is over. She has saved the world several times since she was _ten_. Link knew that after this there would be a stretch of peacetime but evil will always be there. It will always come.

She stays there for a long time. Eventually Tetra leaves to tend to her ship. The crew comes by and says their hellos during their work but she's mostly left alone. Link's thoughts kept returning to her encounter with that faerie. Would the Goddesses keep her from getting to the Master Sword? Or would it just be dead steel in her hand?

That would be a bridge to cross when they get there she supposed. For now she would hold onto the hope that the Sword of Evil's Bane could help her defeat that thing and free Linebeck. For right now she wanted to be selfish and enjoy the day, enjoy the fact that she was able to sleep and wake up to a fantastically sunny day.

The day was well spent. When Link grew bored with staring at the ocean, she joined the crew in the tasks that they had. Simple jobs kept her mind off the awful things that had happened and kept her in a happier mood in general. There's a comfort in doing menial tasks. It made things feel normal and that's what Link needed.

At dinner Tetra announced that they were making excellent time, even with towing another boat along. If the weather held up, they should reach Old Hyrule within a few days. Link was relieved and apprehensive all at once. That fear of the Master Sword being useless to her was creeping back into her thoughts.

As the days pass, Link is starting to think that she can start to see the Tower of the Gods. Tetra had been right, they were making fantastic time. A look through a spy glass confirms her suspicion. She isn't sure what she's feeling at that point. Excitement? Apprehension? Full out Terror? Either way, she will find out if the Master Sword's power will be hers again.

"Damien," Link caught his arm, never taking her gaze away from the horizon. "Do you think… Do you think I'll be able to use the Master Sword?"

"I think you should stop worrying about it. We aren't even there yet," he plucked her hand from his sleeve. "You know we'll be with you regardless."

Link sighed. "I know," she replied. But would that be enough?

The Shadow of the Tower of the Gods engulfed Tetra's ship and filled Link with mixed feeling of anticipation and dread. Soon would be the moment of truth. Soon she would find out if the Master Sword would work for her as she intended or if it would just be like any other sword.

Link let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the ship passed beneath an archway and back into the sun. The circle of light that would take anyone proven worthy to Old Hyrule was still there.

"Good luck," Damien squeezed Link's shoulder.

"You're not coming?" she stopped half way into the dinghy.

"I don't think I'd be allowed back there. I'll be here when you two get back, though."

"Where else could you go?" Tetra punched his shoulder. "Goddesses, you two are more terrible than those plays they make for teenagers."

Embarrassed, Link sat in the little boat and patiently waited for Tetra to row them over to the light. The dinghy was slowly engulfed in this light and when Link shifted inside, she felt that familiar warmth. This was The Goddess' embrace, the feeling of a mother's arms around a frightened child. Within moments of fully entering that light, it intensified, forcing Link and Tetra to shield their eyes. Once the light dispersed, they found themselves beached on the dirt path that wound up to the Old Hyrule Castle.

Old Hyrule had not changed since the last time Link was here. It was still silent; the only sound being the crunch of the dirt and gravel beneath the girls' feet. There was no sigh of the breeze through the leaves, no bird song, nothing from the town.

"It never gets an easier coming here, does it?" Tetra spoke softly. They both felt anything louder would shatter the spell.

Link nodded. "No, it never does."

They walked in silence up the path to the castle. It would always surprise Link that the doors never made a sound. She would forget that Old Hyrule is frozen in time. Much like the outside, the inside of the palace stayed very much the same. There wasn't even dust. The lush red carpet, the massive statue in tribute to The Goddesses, and the tapestries on the wall were spotless. Link was always marveled with how strong this spell was.

The girls turned to a side door and took it down, down past the servants' quarters, the dungeon; they didn't stop until they were at that secret room, that secret shrine. Here, the spell seemed to be lifted. Here there was the constant, soothing chanting of an ethereal choir. The path from the door was in a spotlight that leads to a pedestal. On the walls surrounding it there were stained glass windows that shone from some otherworldly light. This far underground it could not be sunlight and there was no flickering as if a flame were behind it. Each window had the visage of the Old Hyrule's Sages, one for each Element.

The combined light from the windows cast a rainbow on where the Master Sword lay sleeping. Link stood staring until Tetra gave her a gentle push. She let out a breath and found the will to move her legs forward. She hesitated at the steps, glancing back at Tetra. She was afraid; terrified. What if she couldn't take it? What if it was just dead steel?

Link clenched her fists and took the few steps up to the pedestal. Her hands were shaking, but she grasped the hilt. She felt it; the pulse of life and magic from the sword coursed through her fingers to her body like electricity. The sword sighed as it left its resting place and despite the reason that she was here, Link felt herself smile. Link sliced at the air, finding comfort in the way it would sing through the air. She could feel the power within the Master Sword and she felt complete. She was its master and it would always awaken at her call.

Tetra smiled at her from across the room. "Ready to go?" Link nodded and seemed to bounce back towards the door. "It looks like you were worried for nothing."

Link allowed herself to blush. "Yeah, but do you blame me?" Tetra shook her head and followed Link through the door.

There was a cheer when the two girls appeared back onto the sea. "Now _that's_ a welcome back if I ever heard one," Tetra smirked.

The crew crowded around, asking a million questions at once. The one question that got through was if the Master Sword had its power? In response, Link drew the blade from its sheath and let it catch the sunlight. The display was dazzling. The blade caught and absorbed the light, retaining it to cast its own brilliant light. Another cheer went up from the crowd and Link was surrounded with friendly slaps on the back and words of encouragement.

"So it's live?" Damien asked when he finally broke through the crowd. "They haven't denied you its power?"

"No, at least not yet," she replied. She ran her fingers over the shining metal. "I hope – I hope this means that They'll let me pursue this."

"If he's threatening you, then he means to threaten the entire world," Tetra butt in. "There's no way They'd let _that_ slide."

"I hope you're right." Link sighed. "Now there's nothing to do but to find a place and summon him. Get this over with."

* * *

So, its been almost five months since my last update (three days before exactly five months!). Can I say that for every review, every watch this story gets just makes me so happy? I can't be happier knowing that you guys are enjoying this story and are putting up with such long waits between chapters. I'm trying to make each chapter longer, to make that wait worth it.


End file.
